Jim Hawkins and Planet of Falesa
by LilyAquarius
Summary: Jim is sent on a mission to unravel the mysterious disappearances of merchant ships in the Polyesia Galaxy. Its a planet that isn't what it seems and Jim will find this mystery has a few surprises when he arrives.
1. Prolouge: Falesa

_Hello, I'm back again. Guess what happened to me? I got a computer virus and lost virtually...everything. Yeah! So this past month has been a pain in the butt._

_Good news is, I've got this up and in a new and improved format. Prose.  
_

* * *

The jungles of Falesa are said to be some of the most wild and beautiful in the galaxy. With it's exotic and unique flora and fauna, one would say this planet would be a paradise written in the wild tales of romance and adventure. The reality is that it is _nothing _like what you'd believe. Falesa is a thriving planet yes, but its jungles are wrought with dangers amongst its beautiful and exotic nature. Far from the ideal romantic notion that people normally believe. It takes little effort to get lost in the vast jungles of Falesa.

Which is exactly what Captain Vigours, his navigator J.A.1 and crew mate Johnny wanted to do. The three of them rushed passed the giant trees, over large roots, running in zigzags all across the terrain. The robot J.A.1 rotated its head to look to see if they were still being followed. They were, so they needed a place to hide.

"Over there! Behind those roots!" JA1 exclaimed. The two humans jumped behind the roots of the massive tree and put there backs to the trunk. JA1 jumped down next to them, quitting his whirling circuits.

"I think we managed to lose them." Vigours panted, moving his white hair from his face. Despite the burning in his lungs, Vigours kept his cool. Taking out a flintlock, he checked to make sure there was enough ammunition to give them a fighting chance. He looked over at Johnny and noticed how badly shaken the poor boy was.

Johnny was breathing heavily, desperate not to loose his cool. His panic mounted regardless as he jumped at even the tiniest sounds.

"How long do we have before they find us? We have got to get the hell out of here!" He seethed, gripping the rifle he was holding for dear life. JAI shook its head.

"We may not be able to. He has complete control over the whole spaceport now. We need to get a message back to the headquarters and tell them what they're doing." JA1 informed them. Vigours thinks over the last few days events. He wiped some sweat from his brow, frustrated at his inability to do anything at the moment.

"Damn him." He muttered under his breath. "Damn that man." He growled. Johnny only looked at his Captain, not sure of what to do, when a sudden thought struck him.

"What about Mu? Where is he?" Johnny asked him. Vigours eyes widened momentarily before he looked down. The hurt on his face was evident and Johnny dreaded the answer his Captain would give him.

"Mu was…he was killed before we could leave the Temple. _He_ got to us before we had a chance." Vigours told them. JA1 could only hold his head down with despair and only further panicked Johnny.

"Well what do we do know? If Mu's dead then the Falesians won't help us!" He shouted. Vigours reached over to clamp a hand on Johnny's mouth.

"Keep your bloody voice _down _Johnny!" He whispered to them. "You talk any louder and they'll find us!" Vigours seethed. On cue, two more voices appeared from the distance, shouting at one another.

"I thought I heard something from over here!" The first voice said, heading toward them. The group said nothing and tried to keep from moving.

"Bah, I see nothing." The second voice said, walking over to the large tree they hid behind. Vigours slowly cocked his flint gun, wincing when it made a clicking sound but it went unnoticed over the loud bickering.

"I say they came through here!" The first voice shouted again

"And I say they don't, you sorry son of squalla!" The second one argued.

"What'd you say? I kill you with...!" The first voice said before a resounding smack and a grunt to the ground silenced him.

"Enough of this or I'll have you both swimming with the Orca!" A female voice shouted. The other two voices only murmured their agreement.

"Back to the temple the both of you, they're not here." She ordered.

"But boss Black Jack said we need to finish them off before..." The first voice hesitated.

"What?" She demanded. "They're dead either way. They'll be shot on sight if they come near the port and the jungle will finish them off before nightfall." She said, the smug in her voice made Vigours want to shoot her all the more. With the voices slowly moving away the trio said and did nothing. Vigours ordered them to stay still.

For almost an hour they said and did nothing. Finally, JA1 spoke.

"Let me check the perimeter. See if it safe." Vigours nodded and slowly the navigation robot slink out of their hiding place and looked cautiously at their surroundings, scanning for any sign of their attackers.

"I'm not picking up any..." Before JA1 could finish his head was blasted off his body, sending the rest of him sprawling to the ground.

"JA1! NO!" Johnny shouted and reached for the bot. Vigours pulled the boy back as the two aliens from earlier jumped on the remains of their robot friend. Larger and more freighting up close, Vigours took the initiative and shot the first one in the head before it could make a move. Vigours and Johnny moved out of the way and narrowly avoided the second beings hand as it smashed behind them in a rage.

"You killed my brother, you son of a squalla!" He roared.

"Not my problem." Vigours told him and fired another shot. This one proved much quicker and dodged, slamming Vigours into the nearby tree. Johnny, seeing his captain and now only living crew mate slammed sent the poor boy reeling. With a feral scream he grabbed a sword and rammed it into the aliens side as hard and as deep as he could.

The alien could only stagger to the ground in complete confusion as the sword penetrated his thick side. It didn't go nearly as deep as Johnny had hopped, but it was enough to stop him from further assaulting Vigours. Johnny just stood there, panting and trembling at what he had just done. Sadly he didn't get the chance to relish his triumph as he was shot in the shoulder from behind.

"Johnny!" Vigours called as the poor boy withered on the ground I agony. He turned around to see the same woman from earlier looking down on them, with several pirates behind her.

"My mother always said patience was a virtue. Figured you gits would come crawling out if I waited long enough." She purred. Vigours only glared at her and went to raise his gun when she fired a warning shot at his side. She jumped down and walked over to Johnny and slammed her foot onto his bleeding shoulder, Johnny crying out in agony. She held her gun at his head.

"Not so fast sweet heart. Make one more move like that and I'll blow this boys head off like I did your robot friend." She threatened. Vigours knew he was beaten and with great effort he surrendered.

"There's a good boy." She laughed and called over the pirates waiting overhead.

"Search him." She ordered. They came and searched Vigours but only found a compass.

"He's got nothing on him ma'm. Just an old compass." One of the pirates said. Taking it in her hand, she examined it and then tossed it into the forest.

"You won't find it." He told her in a low voice, glaring at her.

"You'd better tell me, if you value your crews life." She warned.

"Doesn't matter what you do. Mu hid it somewhere safe and you just killed the only other person who could find it." He said. For a moment the woman blanched and looked at the blasted JA1. Fury mounting, she kicked what remained of its head into the bushes.

"Ma'm, what do we do with them?" Another pirate asked, pointing to the dead and dying alien next to them. He had removed the sword from his side but he was having trouble breathing. Taking a step forward she blasted the dying alien in the head. Turning her attention to the two pirates who were trying to help him, she pointed to Johnny.

"You two, take this boy back to the village and be sure to keep him alive, he's actually useful." She ordered.

"As for you." She said turning her attentions to Vigours. "My captain would like a word."

* * *

_Just to fill you guys in, The Woman wasn't given any description on purpose. I didn't want to spoil it so I'm hoping you can deal enjoy it and use your imagination._ And Squall is just an insult I came up with out of the blue. It roughly translates to something of lesser value then rat crap.

So, enjoy!

comments, critiques and the like are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Since people have a hard time understanding some things in the story, I figured a guide might help. I'd like to take the time to mention that the story will have some references to Polynesian culture and mythology, but a lot of what you read will be made up. I did this so I wouldn't offend anybody since this is a culture I'm basing this on. Language in particular is made up since I have no skills in languages.__ This is a fictional planet and people I've made for the story. I'm basing this on _The Beach of Falesa, _so I hope I do good job at it. I've taken some artistic license with the characters since a lot of people were named John back then._

_I'd also like to point something else out concerning continuity. There was a video game that came out for Treasure Planet for the PS3 about a year after the movie I think. It was about Jim's graduation from the academy during what's called the Pyrocon War. I haven't played it but its got some information concerning what happened to the characters after the end of Treasure Planet so I wanted to add that in to the story to fill in some gaps._

_ I may just end up doing some more editing on this if it still confuses people but for now I hope it helps. The second chapter should be up soon.  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Terms/Phrases**: (The meanings of certain words and phrases used through out this story):

* Squalla: A swear word in most alien languages, equivalent to son of a rat or an angry female dog.

*Green Face: A racial slur. People refer to the people of the Polyesia galaxy as this because of their tradition of wearing green paint on their faces during special ceremonies which most other alien cultures consider to be barbaric.

*The Black Spot: A pirate myth that says whoever carries a black spot on their hand is doomed to die and be collected by the reaper to burn in Hell. Used by some pirate captains as a way of threatening the crew into submission.

*Taro'Mai: Polyesian for old magic. Used by the priests to bring protection and a bountiful harvest.

* Plu'Mai: Polyesian for black magic. Its said to bring great misery and pain to all around them.

* Taboo: Falesian law that states when one isn't allowed to acknowledge a person on pain of banishment.

*Plu: God of chaos and death. Brother to Eva in Polyesia theology.

*Eva: Goddess of harmony and life. Sister to Plu in Polyesia theology.

*Mai: Polyesia word for magic.

*Muwa: Polyesia word for mountain.

**~~~~~~~~Places**: The locations visited in the story:

* Polyesia Galaxy: A small galaxy made up of five planet circling one sun. it's a major trade route for the Kingdom and the Pyrocon's.

* Falesa: The third largest planet in the Polyesia Galaxy. Strange disappearances have occurred there which leads the crew of the RLS Infinity to search for answers under the guise of trade.

*The Intergalactic Office of Trade: An office that manages trade routes, problems and protection for merchant ships. Called the IOT, its led by the mysterious Trelawney who hires a crew to look into the disappearances of three ships.

~~~~~~~~~~~**People:**

*Jim Hawkins: Age twenty-two and quickly rising in the ranks. His graduation from the academy during the Pyrocon War and his other adventures since Treasure Planet have made famous through out the galaxy. He dreams of captaining his own ship and wants to sail uncharted territories. He's called in to be the navigator to the RLS Infinity while working to discover the whereabouts of the disappeared crew and ships.

*Squire Trelawney: The eccentric and friendly Squire from planet Montressor. He's in charge of the IOT and hires a specially manned crew to look into the disappearances of three missing trade ships and an agent. Said to be good friends with the Queen.

*Jonas Wiltshire: An agent of the IOT under the guise of a promising merchant, sent undercover to find the missing ships. Stoic and down to earth, Jonas has a strong sense of justice and a desire to see every job through. He isn't easily flustered but this mission to Falesa may prove to be more then he bargained for.

*Roger Stevenson: Hired to be the first mate of the RLS Infinity. He has a notorious reputation as a pirate hunter from his youth and has earned the nickname Bloody Roger. An excellent swordsman and a crack shot with a pistol he appears humorless but is a steadfast friend especially to those who wear the Naval uniform. The only thing more fearsome then his reputation as a pirate hunter is his reputation as an over protective father.

*Abigail Stevenson: The second youngest daughter of Roger Stevenson and his wife Gloria. Abbey is a talented multilingual and one of the first students to enter the newly established anthropology program at the Academy from two years ago. Despite her sheltered upbringing, Abbey is fiercely independent and yearns for a more fulfilling life outside of academics and her sheltered home life.

*Medina Stone: The head of the anthropology department, multilingual and the galaxies foremost authority on the Polyesia galaxy. A descendant from the galaxy herself, she feels a strong connection to the planet a need to protect its people from the outside world. A formidable person all on her own, she isn't one you would ever want to cross. She is Abbey's mentor.

~~~~~~~~Muwa'Ta Tribe:

*Chief: Leader of the tribe. His greatest concern is for the protection of his people and to keep their way of life. He tolerates Case and his cohorts solely out of fear.

*Mu: Former guardian of the temple of Eva. Died under mysterious circumstances. Father of Uma and husband of Umy.

*Uma: A mysterious young woman under the guardianship of Mr. Case. She hardly ever speaks but when she does its to express her hatred for Case.

*Jacqueline: Case's "wife" and the "most important lady" on the island. A crass and vulgar woman who rules over the island like a queen. Her younger brother is Black Jack, whom she treats moderately better then her servants because they're related. Hates that she and her brother have similar first names.

*Black Jack: Jacqueline's younger brother. Slow and dim-witted, he follows Case's orders obediently and fearfully. His gullibility and superstitious nature often mislead people from his violent temper and vindictive side.

* Mr. Case: A prosperous merchant whose established a foot hold in Falesa. He is cunning and manipulative but his charming and friendly manner put people off guard. Case knows many things and how to use them against people.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Hawkins was sound asleep on the plush red velvet couch that occupied the waiting room of the infamously eccentric Squire Trelawney. Having not slept for almost forty-eight hours on his return trip home from his last mission he was surprised (and a little frustrated) to find he was being sent another mission the second he stepped off the boat.

"What's the mission?" He asked. His grogginess was making him ill tempered and the lack of reason for putting him on a ship straight to Montressor wasn't helping matters.

"You'll be informed the moment you meet with him. As soon as you land on Montressor you are to head straight to his office. No stops or breaks." Were his orders. So when Jim arrived at the IOT, the Intergalactic Office of Trade at dawn, he was about to collapse. Thankfully Trelawney's assistant, Mrs. Penrose, was kind enough to show him the couch and allowed to rest there until Trelawney arrived.

So four hours later, an exhausted Jim was snoring softly on the couch of Trelawney's waiting room with his hat covering his eyes, white navy coat for a blanket, and Morph for a pillow.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hawkins?" Trelawney's kindly assistant asked. She felt bad for waking the boy but time wasn't something her employer had to spare at the moment. "Mr. Hawkins?" She asked again this time gently shaking him. Jim just snorted in his sleep and turned over. Mrs. Penrose gave a little frustrated sigh. She hated to do this but it was necessary.

"_Mr. Hawkins_." Her voice was much louder this time and it was enough to startle Jim and Morph from their sleep. Jim fell off the couch as Morph transformed back to his size, chattering in fear. Sitting up and looking around wildly he saw Mrs. Penrose and realized what happened.

"Good afternoon sir. Would you like a cup of tea?" She smiled. Jim didn't answer immediately. He groaned as he sat up from the floor and stretched his weary back.

"I'm not sure what this Trelawney guy wants," Jim muttered darkly as he twisted to pop his back. "but he better have a damn good reason for putting me through this. Coffee, please." Mrs. Penrose said nothing else as she fixed some papers on her desk. Jim couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." She began as she busied herself at the counter next to her desk.

"Mr. Trelawney wouldn't inconvenience anyone like this. As a matter of fact he didn't mean for you to be dragged here so abruptly after your last voyage. But there is an immediate problem that must be dealt with." She explained as she fixed the pot of coffee. Jim said nothing as he listened and tried to understand what she was getting at.

"What kind of problem?"

"Have you heard about the disappeared ships around the Polyesia Galaxy?" She asked him. Jim rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stifled a yawn but shook his head no.

"Bits and pieces. Rumors mostly. Sounds like a pirate attack to me." Jim said. He rubbed his neck as he stood up to take the cup she had set out for him, Morph buzzing around his head.

"Very clever pirates I'd say. Three ships have all ready disappeared, although now they say it maybe four." She said. Morph, curious at what Mrs. Penrose was making, repeated what she had said. Holding up a cup of coffee for Morph to take, he chirped with joy and gave her a lick on her cheek as a thank you. Jim coughed up his coffee when he heard her.

"Four?" Jim was more alert now as he listened.

"Mmm hmmm. Some aren't sure what to think of it."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" He asked her. Jim hated it when people acted mysterious when explaining something. Just get to the point and get it over with.

"Well, it's strange in that they _disappeared _Mr. Hawkins." She said. Jim didn't understand what she was getting at and raised an eyebrow.

"Vanished. Without a trace. Just like that." She snapped her fingers to show him what she meant. Jim's eyebrows rose in surprise. Sitting back in her chair she sipped her coffee while Jim was taking the new information in.

"There aren't many witnesses." She went on before Jim could ask more. "Just a few stardust collectors who claim a great black gate appeared in space and swallowed them whole." Penrose elaborated. Jim's brow furrowed in thought.

"Mr. Trelawney assumed _you _might be able to help." She remarked pointedly.

"Really?" He asked. Their conversation was interrupted when a loud knock on the door announced more company.

"Oh good, they're here." Penrose smiled. She stood up and headed to the door to let in Trelawney's other guests. Jim walked back to the couch and took a huge gulp of his coffee. The warm liquid was all ready doing its job, waking Jim up from his drowsiness. When he looked up he saw two people enter the room. One was wearing a blue naval uniform, the badges on his chest showing his rank as a Captain. He was a large man with a chest like a door frame. He taller then Jim by at least two feet. He towered over everyone in the room like a giant; with cropped gray hair with streaks of red that showed from a youth long since passed, but he was a man still in his prime. His face was lined and tanned from years of fighting and with a scar running from his cheek to his jaw. Jim didn't know many veterans on a first name basis but…why did he look so familiar?

"A pleasure to see you again Mr. Wiltshire." Mrs. Penrose smiled. Jim's attention was then brought to the other man next to the Captain. He was only a few inches taller then Jim, himself noting his appearance was the opposite of his companion. He wasn't dressed any better then Jim was. Just a simple white shirt with a dark blue jacket and black pants and a pair of old sailors boots. His hair was clean and pulled back and his face clean shaven, sharp grey eyes darting around the room quickly before turned them back to Ms. Penrose with kindness.

"It is all ways a pleasure to see you Penny, although I wish it was under better circumstances." He told her kindly but Jim didn't miss the undertone seriousness. The two gentlemen were all ready heading to the sitting area, neither turning to look at Jim.

"Shall I take your coats gentlemen?" She asked.

"No, thank-you, ma'am." The Naval Captain said.

"Of course Mr. Stevenson." Ms. Penrose smiled. Jim coughed and spluttered out his coffee when he heard the name. Stevenson?

"Ah, I see your reputation still proceeds you Roger." Wiltshire smiled. Jim coughed up his coffee, wiping his mouth and trying to catch his breath.

"I say boy, take a breath." Captain Stevenson said as he patted Jim roughly on the back.

"You're…" Jim coughed, "you're _Bloody Roger_? The Pirate Hunter?" He asked with incredulity. Captain Roger removed his hand from Jim's back and moved back a step. The look on his face told Jim he touched a sore subject.

"My name, is Roger Stevenson. I carry the rank of Captain in Her Majesty's Royal NAVY, and yes, if you must know, I did once go by that name. But no longer." He told him. Jim coughed, this time out of embarrassment rather then choking on hot coffee. Ms. Penrose handed him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth and his stained shirt front.

"Um, sorry about that. I, well…" Jim began but was silenced when Captain Roger held up his hand.

"Have no worry my boy. It's something I've become accustomed to hearing." Captain Roger grabbed the blue sleeve of his Naval coat and noticed he was wearing gloves. He discovered the reason why when Jim saw the flash of silver and heard the low whirring of gears in his arms. _Cyborg arm_…

"That life left some mark on me but enough about the past. Too depressing. We have more important matters to think of." Captain Roger said. Wiltshire only nodded and took a seat on the chair next to the couch. Roger choose to stand, looking out the window at the street below as its citizens moved about in the early morning.

"So do either of you know why we're here?" Jim asked them. Wiltshire raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Ms. Penrose hasn't informed you yet?"

"The poor lad was dead on his feet when they brought him here. Straight from the shipyard no less. Not one wink of sleep since he got on his boat so I let him rest a bit before explained it all." Ms. Penrose told Wiltshire, a tad defensive.

"I meant no offense Penny, but I'm certain the poor lad's got some questions. Forgive us, we haven't been properly introduced to one another. You all ready guessed who Mr. Stevenson is." Wiltshire said, gesturing to the naval captain. Wiltshire stood up to shake his hand.

"I am Jonas Wiltshire. I work for the I.O.T. myself." He explained. Jim nodded, returning Wiltshire's handshake firmly. Morph, feeling like he had been ignored long enough, floated to Wiltshire's head and mimicked his name.

"Sorry, this is Morph. He's a friend of mine." Jim laughed, watching Morph shift in a miniature Wiltshire. Amused by the little creatures charm shook its miniature hand in greeting.

"A pleasure Morph." Morph shifted back to his small blob form and hovered back to Jim.

"My name's Jim Hawkins. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wiltshire." Jim greeted. Wiltshire's brows went up in surprise and even Captain Stevenson turned surprised.

"_The _James Hawkins? The one of Treasure Planet fame? The same cadet who played the crucial part in winning the Procyon war, _James Hawkins_?" He asked. Jim stood a little taller from the praise. He answered yes while Morph laughed.

"Makes one wonder what Trelawney has in store for us." Stevenson quipped from his place at the window.

"How much longer is the good Squire going to keep us waiting, anyway?" Jim asked.

"No longer!" A voice called from the door where upon entering stood the elusive Squire Trelawney.

"Well its about time old fellow." Wiltshire admonished good naturedly. Walking towards Trelawney he embraced his old friends in a heartfelt hug. Stevenson stepped forward and the two greeted each other with a firm handshake. The Squire was an interesting character to behold. He wore a scholars uniform like his friend Delbert. A large hat with a blue feathered plume sat on his head and under his left arm was a bag filled to the brim with books and charts from what he could make out.

"Mr. Hawkins, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard many good things about you." Trelawney said, shaking Jim's hand with enthusiasm.

"Its an honor to finally meet you too, Squire Trelawney." Jim replied, remembering his manners. His years at the Academy taught him the importance of having good manners in the presence of his higher-up's.

"Penny, if you could hold all calls I would be grateful." Trelawney said after greeted his guests.

"Gentlemen if you would follow me into my office we may begin." He pointed to the door behind the chair of his sitting room. The three men followed behind Trelawney as Mrs. Penrose went to her desk. Morph glided behind Jim but halted when he held out his palm. Hurt, Morph made clicking sounds, asking why he was not allowed.

"Sorry Morph, but you're going to have to wait out here for me."

Morph frowned and blew a raspberry at him.

"Don't be like that. Just stay here and you can have all the biscuits Mrs. Penrose can give you." He told him. Morph, never one to turn down a free snack, brightened at the idea.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Captain Stevenson called from the door.

"Morph. _Stay_." Jim told him and with a quick pat on his head moved to join the other in Trelawney's meeting room. Jim felt a twinge of guilt. Morph had been by his side since Silver had left him in his care all those years ago. But Morph parroted whatever things he heard and if these meeting was as important as he thought it was, it was probably best that he not be here. He'd gotten into plenty of trouble in the past because of Morph's little jokes.

"Gentlemen, have a seat." Trelawney motioned for the three chairs laid out in front of his desk. With Stevenson taking a seat at the right of Wiltshire who was in the middle and Jim to his left the meeting began.

"It has come to the attention of the I.O.T. and many parts of the galaxy that four ships have gone missing in the Polyesia galaxy." Trelawney began, taking out a chart from his stuffed bag.

"That's the word around the ports, but my question is: _what _is it that make these disappearances so unique?" Stevenson asked Trelawney.

"That's something that wasn't very clear in the reports either, Trelawney." Wiltshire added. Trelawney sighed and rubbed his eyes. Jim noticed how exhausted he appeared.

"I fear that it's a bit more complicated then you can imagine."

The three men passed looks to each other. Leaning in to see the map, Wiltshire scrutinized the contents.

"You said three trading ships have been taken?"

"I thought it was four?" Jim asked.

"Yes, three merchant ships have disappeared. But the fourth ship was carrying one of our operatives a Captain Vigours." Trelawney paused and sighed.

"Captain Vigours and his crew have all disappeared, with no word from any of them in almost a month." Trelawney explained.

"My God, Vigours? He was one of our best!" Wiltshire whispered.

"Indeed. But a few days before he disappeared he sent a message to us saying he found something."

Taking out a small round disk he pushed a red button on the bottom and in a flash a holographic message. The torso of a man with graying blonde hair and wearing a Captain's uniform appeared, his face stern.

"_Trelawney, we've discovered how the pirates have been taking the ships. Mu, one of the natives, has revealed to us how these pirates are taking the ships. Its just like with Captain Flint._

Jim's eyes widened and he leaned back into his chair. Was it possible? Was there still something left of Treasure Planet, after all these years?

_I can't be sure of the identity of their captain, not without proof, but hopefully we'll have it soon. I will report back with any other evidence we may discover. Vigours out._

The message ended, leaving the three men silent.


End file.
